Miyamoto Amane
''"I will definitely protect their smiles. But there's more to it than just that. All their tears, anger, anxiety, and sorrow....... I will protect all of that too! Because, pain is what makes us human! Our right to be human beings ..... that is something that you will never take away from us. " ''~ Amane Miyamoto Amane ''(宮本天音) ''is the main protagonist of Loveairaharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. She has an unusual talent for Prism shows, despite the fact that she isn't good at sports. She loves drawing and clothes. Amane is also a member of the 3 person Prism Show unit - Petal Sparkle✧, with Akiyama Yumeko and Nishimura Sayuri. Appearance Amane has light brown, wavyish hair which flows a little past her shoulders. She has thin, roundish eyes which are a purplish pink colour. She is slightly tall compared to her classmates, and has a more mesomorphic build. Personality Even though she shares many similarities with Aira Harune, Amane has a very complicated personality. She is very shy, very reserved, very quiet, and doesn't usually speak up for anything, and not as happy-go-lucky as Aira. She does have a kind personality - She finds that one of her passions is comforting people and giving advice to them. She is good natured, and doesn't get angry easily. When she does, she doesn't really show it. Since she's so shy, she's scared to speak up, even to ask simple questions. She prefers to learn on her own, and is responsible. Even though shy, quiet Amane is kind, she has a bit of a scarred past. In the past, due to her soft nature, she was taken advantage of a lot, and this caused her not to trust people anymore. She never reveals any pain inside her because at home, revealing anger and emotion just causes trouble. She doesn't make friends easily, and isn't popular at school, making her a bit of a loner. But underneath her shell she is a sweet, caring, strong girl, who doesn't collapse easily. In front of certain people, her shyness melts away. She has a very very strong passion for Prism Shows, stronger than most. Prism shows are like her own flesh and blood - She cherishes them and lives on them. She idolizes Aira Harune, for their similar personalities, and how she shone so brightly. Role in the plot Amane is portrayed in the beginning of the series as a shy, introverted, mature middle schooler. She was shown to have a mysterious side, and not to be very trusting of people. After sneaking off to the Prism Show event in Episode 1, she auditioned for a place in Pretty Top, and miraculously passed. She had always dreamed about Prism Shows, and her dream seemed to have come true. Soon after, she meets two other girls who are slightly younger than her - Yumeko and Sayuri. With Amane's help, they managed to get into Pretty Top too, and the three formed a unit, Petal Sparkle. After finding out about the Goddess Tiara cup, Petal Sparkle try to enter, but are denied because they don't have the potential. Amane failed to get her group together, because they wouldn't focus, and she didn't want to nag. But after hearing Kaori's words, she managed to voice her opinions and get recognition from Mion. Training was far from easy though - In both the singing and dancing, Amane noticed that Yumeko and Sayuri didn't have half the passion which she did, and it made it hard for the group to come together again. Amane got stressed from too much responsibility the group pushed on her, and due to the fact that her team members slacked off, they failed to pull off the Twirl Catch. Background Amane lived most of her childhood in China, alongside with her friend, Hamasaki Asuka. When she was 9, she watched her first prism show on TV, and was totally enchanted. Since then, she has been obsessing over them. The only person she felt that she could talk about them with was Asuka, she told her to keep it a secret, since she knew other people wouldn't understand. It made her feel unique, and made her friendship with Asuka strengthen. Asuka and Amane's fathers work at banks which are related, so when Amane's family moved to Japan, Asuka's did too. They were even lucky enough to get into the same school. One day, after going home from school, she checked her phone for Prism Show notifications excitedly, and saw that there will be a Prism Show trial held! She wanted to go, but she doesn't really want to ask her mother for permission, since she thinks she most likely won't be allowed. So she decided to go anyways, because she didn't want to miss out on the greatest thing of her life. After going there, she only just realized that she would actually have to perform! She panicked, because she knew that she was only competent at ice skating, and didn't know any dances. At this moment, Mion walked up to them, and said that they'd have to improvise-dance, which means making up a dance on the spot! Amane felt really nervous, but she told herself, ''"This is what you've always wanted. You can't back down now!" ''She took a deep breath and went ahead. Amane went into the prism world, crying of happiness, and picked her song, and outfits. Amane was good with outfits, and she knew a lot of songs, so she had no problem. When she skated out though, she feels so unstable, due to the fact that she hadn't skated in over a year. At this moment, Aira stared out of the balcony, watching, sensing a bright aura, and smiled at Amane, giving her confidence. She smiled back, feeling more steady, and the show began! As Amane danced, she felt really really strong happiness and excitement, and so she actually could balance. She had basic dancing knowledge, so she could improvise. As she skated around, she felt more and more excited, and finally, she did a fly high jump, much to the audience's amazement. Her jump was Mystical Fairy Fantasy, which involved her sprouting fairy wings, and flying around a dark sky in rainbow coloured clouds and skies. Mion immediately went up to her after her show, and offered her an official spot in Pretty Top. Amane cried in happiness, and Aira, her heroine, told her her show was amazing. Finally, they could meet, and Amane had never felt so happy. So happy that she hadn't worried about getting home... History Amane, as a young child, had social anxiety, which stopped her from interacting with people. Her shyness still existed even after her social anxiety went away as she grew up. Amane found it very hard to make friends with anyone, because she was somewhat "different" from other girls - Having different interests and a different personality. She desperately wanted friends, but only the bossy, controlling girls approached her, just to take advantage of her. Amane was too soft, and just let it happen. Ever since then, she had been dealing with friendship problems, unable to enjoy a proper friendship. Once, when she was 9 years old, she saw MARs dancing for the first time, and was deeply inspired. She was always thinking about Prism Shows, and becoming a Prism Star became her dream. She became more and more obsessed with Aira Harune because Aira strongly resembled Amane back then - Amane felt that Aira was another version of herself who had learned to shine. Aira became Amane's idol and heroine. One day, when she was in fourth grade, she met Asuka, a new girl, who also appeared to be a little unusual, like herself. Asuka was unusually quiet, even more so than Amane, so Amane had the courage to approach her. Gradually, a friendship formed, and Amane somewhat became a "leader" for the first time. And for the first time, Amane told a friend about Prism Shows. Amane had never trusted anyone with this before, and Asuka appeared to enjoy them too. Asuka loyally helped Amane keep her secret. Prism Shows were the thing which tied the two girls together - They now had a secret world between them. The year Amane was 11, in fifth grade, she and Asuka were put in different classes. And suddenly Amane felt as if Asuka didn't care about her anymore. Amane didn't have any friends in her class, so she was constantly lonely, but Asuka didn't even ask her if she was okay or anything like that. Amane disappeared for a few days, not hanging out with Asuka at all, but Asuka was indifferent. Amane, feeling annoyed, decided to get her own back, by calling Asuka, "Buggy Bunny," a nickname which she hated. (Asuka had a lot of "Buggy Bunny" items back then.) Their two other friends followed suit. Amane became cold and sarcastic, mainly towards Asuka. Towards the end of the school year, Amane saw Aira's Prism Shows again, and realized: She wasn't similar to Aira anymore. Amane realized what she'd become, and was ashamed of herself. She vowed to become a better person, and become a kind hearted person like before. Relationships * Miyamoto Maiko - Her mother. Amane is very polite to her mother, but deep inside is scared of her. Amane has suffered many verbal insults from Maiko so she doesn't tell her anything about her life, and acts cheerful at home. * Miyamoto Akio - Her younger brother. Since the two are only a few months apart, they are in the same grade at school. Amane has a good relationship with her brother, as he is the only person she feels she can talk to about her mom. * Miyamoto Gakuto - Her father. Amane doesn't have a very close relationship with him. He often barges into her room, which annoys Amane a lot. * Hamasaki Asuka - Her childhood friend. Since they are both very quiet, they don't talk a lot, but still think of each other as "best friends." Amane is the one who often has to lead Asuka to do things, because Asuka doesn't have much opinion on anything. * Akiyama Yumeko - One of her friends at Pretty Top. Amane found it hard to get along with Yumeko at first, because the two were so different. But the two of them still manage to get along and have fun with one another. * Nishimura Sayuri - One of her teammates. * Inoue Kaori - Amane admires Kaori for her Prism Show skill, and is slightly envious of her slender body. Amane longs to understand Kaori better because she feels like they could be friends... * Itami Misora - Amane likes Misora a lot, despite knowing almost nothing about her. Misora is the girl who cheers for her on the sidelines and gives good advice, and appears to be the only one who understands her. * Kimura Miki - Amane's archenemy. She dislikes Miki because of her childish, selfish, immature, and manipulating ways, but mostly because of the way she treats Yoko. The reason behind this is because in primary school, Amane was treated in a similar way by someone like Miki, which caused her a lot of stress and pain. Because of this, Amane hates seeing someone else suffer like she has, and while Amane speaks politely to most people, she is harsher and blunter on Miki. * Matsuoka Yoko - Amane takes on a big sister/mentor type role towards Yoko, who has great respect for her. Yoko resembles a younger, more timid version of Amane, and for that reason Amane tries hard to teach her how to stand up for herself more. Trivia * She is the tallest and oldest member of Petal Sparkle✧. * She, along with Yumeko, are the only main characters with love interests. * Her favourite food is chocolate and cheesecake. But she loves any type of cake. * She started school a little late, so she's one of the oldest girls in her year. This is the reason why she's older than most of her friends. ** She hates it when people remark on her older age. *Her fastest 50m freestyle time is 36 seconds. Category:Prism Stars